


Breaking The Glass

by wangcrusher



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Comedy, Coming Out, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangcrusher/pseuds/wangcrusher
Summary: There were few things that scared Alec Lightwood. For as long as he could remember he’d been raised to adapt and overcome any obstacle to reach the goals set out before him. Fears were just another hurdle he was expected to navigate. His entire life was a checklist of predetermined milestones on the road to a fixed ending. After following this path for 23 years he was exactly where he was supposed to be. Head of the Theta Omnicron Pi Fraternity, set to graduate with honors, then take his place at his father’s side leading the family business.So when Jace called him down to introduce the Head of the newly established off-campus housing across the street, Alec was less than pleased to find himself facing yet another problemAlec definitely felt his confidence shake when he clocked the man’s eyes roaming softly over his features; holding his gaze for a second too long along his biceps or the length of his legs.Alec rushed through the encounter quickly. Eager to figure out the best way to handle his newest hurdle.This new addition to his very short list of fears. This smirky gorgeous man with far too much interest in his eyes named Magnus Bane. And the way his leering made Alec’s heart race.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Breaking The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! So idk if this fandom is still alive but FOGIVE ME if I wanna remember my simpler times of loving these characters during A REAL LIFE GLOBAL CRISIS. When the going gets tough Rachel dives back into fanfiction. I think that's the saying, right? Anyways if you read I love and appreciate you! I have a part 2 in the works but of course comments help kick my ass into gear! Y'all stay safe and healthy! Enjoy!

“I’m coming!” Jace barked from the top of the stairs after another round of knocks. 

There was a loud bang just before he reached the front door that sounded distinctly like someone had forgone knocking all together to _kick_ the antique wood. When he opened the door to be faced with the familiar glower of Magnus Bane he felt the irritation give way to weary panic. 

“Magnus!” he flashed his best smile, “What’s up–” 

Clearly unimpressed, Magnus slipped right passed him with a huff. “I’m not here to see you, Jace. I’m sick of this bullshit. Where is he?” 

Magnus was stalking back and forth in the foyer like some kind of caged panther; leaning to peer into the rooms off to either side. Jace shut the door with a sigh before turning to approach with his hands raised in surrender. 

“Come on, man. We can handle this right here! Alec’s–” 

“Busy?” Magnus cut in with a sneer. “When is he not? We’ve been here for 6 months, I’ve had to come over here at least once a month, and your little figure head is somehow never available! It’s his job to handle this pack of dicks so why is it that whenever something happens he can’t be bothered?” 

“Isn’t handling dicks more _your_ kind of thing?” interjected a voice dripping with boredom. 

The two men turned just as a tall skinny man entered the foyer. He spared their guest a quick glance and a derisive scoff twisted his sharp features before he slumped against the doorframe to flick the fringe out of his eyes. 

In the split second it took for Magnus to acknowledge the new arrival his entire atmosphere shifted from frustration to rage. 

“Morgenstern.” Magnus snarled.

Jace immediately moved to place himself between the two just as Magnus rushed to close the distance with his fists clenched at his side. Jonathan barely moved at all. Simply pushing off the wall to stand straight with his chest puffed out; a greasy smirk at the corners of his mouth.

Jace pressed the palm of his hand into Magnus’ chest just feet from where Jonathan stood barking taunts his way. Judging from the surprising strength Magnus was showing in his sharp attempts to push damn near through him, Jace knew they had about 10 seconds before the two would be at each other's throats. Again. 

“A little help here!” he hollered towards the stairs. 

Within seconds three men were rushing into the room. Two scrambling to push Jonathan further into the den to distance him from Magnus who was now being placated by Jace and another member of the fraternity. 

Jonathan continued his jeering even as his brother members frantically struggled to remove him. “Let him go, Jace! I’m not scared of the little prancer.”

Magnus made another attempt to rush at the skinny boy, once again blocked by Jace and a tall man with blonde curls.

Jace looked to his right to catch the other member’s eye. “Underhill, you got this?” 

When he got a quick nod for an answer Jace took his hands off Magnus’ chest to turn towards the three boys in the den. “Morgenstern,” he snapped. Jonathan flicked his glare in Jace’s direction. “Get the hell out of here before you get your ass suspended again.” 

Without another word, Jonathan ripped his arms from the other boys’ grasp and stormed back into the hallway off the den. Jace shifted his attention to the two remaining members. “Raj, you and Pangborn go make sure he doesn’t cause any more trouble.” They nodded before stomping off in the same direction. Pangborn throwing a glare over his shoulder towards Magnus.

Releasing a heavy sigh Jace swivelled on his heel to face Magnus again. Underhill was still standing in front of him but he'd slipped into a more relaxed stance; even resting a hand on Magnus’ shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Jace returned to stand next to them. 

“I’m sorry, Bane. Jonathan is a real dick sometimes.” 

“That boy has been a dick from the second he was sentient enough to have a thought.” he corrected with a growl. “He’s the reason I’m here! He’s been harassing the freshman on their way home again. How many times am I going to have to come here for the same problem?” He ran a hand across his face, massaging the tense muscles along his jaw.

“I’m sorry,” Jace repeated. “We’ll talk to him.”

Magnus tugged the hem of his vest and blazer down, straightening his ruffled clothes, then stalked back to the front door. In the seconds before the door slammed shut Jace noticed a man waiting on the porch. Jace recognized him to be one of Magnus’ right hand guys. 

As the peace settled he kept to the usual procedure that followed a visit from Magnus Bane. Pausing to slap a light hand against Underhill’s shoulder as a thank you, he made his way up two flights of stairs. Without even a knock he sauntered through the door and into the open floorplan of the third floor. The ‘President’s Quarters’, as it was called, was by far the nicest room in the house. Besides Jace’s it was also the only room in the house that wasn’t a shared space. 

The double glass doors on the far side allowed the warmth of the sun’s light to soak into the dark cherry toned mahogany of the floors. The bare bones of the room screamed high class which may be why it’s simple decor left the space looking slightly barren. There was a large bed in the corner furthest from the balcony. A large entertainment center against the wall to the foot of the bed; every cubby stuffed with books and movie cases. The nicest piece of furniture in the entire room was an antique dresser. A heavy set of 8 drawers with a large wood framed mirror bolted to the wall above. And that had been a gift. The only other feature that hadn’t come with the room was an old worn desk and wheeled office chair. Which is where Jace found his brother. 

Alec was slumped down low in the chair staring up into the skylight as his chair spun slowly. His feet lazily pushing off the ground to keep the momentum going. 

Eventually Jace’s staring bothered him enough to question, “How bad was it?”

“Pretty bad. He tried to punch Jonathan. Again.” the blonde emphasized.

Alec’s lips quirked a bit at that. He met his brother’s eyes with a small smile. “He’s surprisingly scrappy, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah he’s adorable,” he chided with a roll of his eyes.

Alec's brows furrowed in a scowl. The two had never had a formal conversation about Alec’s sexuality but it was something Jace had come to realize on his own during their teenage years. At this point it was just about giving Alec the choice to talk to him about it or the right to choose not to. 

Jace stepped closer to catch the arm of the chair as it made another spin around; jolting Alec to a stop. “He’s pissed, man. Jonathan has been messing with the new G.A.V kids. He knocked Morgenstern out last time. And honestly, I doubt we can keep his Dad from finding out if it happens again.” 

Alec let his head fall back at the mention of Jonathan’s father, a sentiment Jace could understand. Valentine Morgenstern was one of the university’s biggest donors, aside from his own parents. He was also a psychotic bigot who had an unhealthy obsession with molding his son into a carbon copy of himself and his views. It was because of Valentine’s money and social standing that Jonathan was even still in this fraternity. 

“Okay,” Alec began, swinging his head back to face Jace. “so what are we gonna threaten him with this time?” 

He pondered for a moment, itching the new scruff along his jaw. They’d had to come up with creative ways to punish Jonathan for his actions in the past; considering how limited their options were for formal punishments. “Social probation?” he suggested with a grin.

“Hmm,” Alec seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding. “As good an option as anything else. Two weeks.”

“You got it, boss.” Jace declared before he turned back down the stairs to deliver the news. 

Just as he was about to leave he skid to a halt when Alec cut in, “Oh and Jace?” he shifted in his chair, kicking off lightly to resume his spinning. “Ask Underhill to keep an eye on the G.A.V freshmen. Just make sure they aren’t bothered.” 

The forced nonchalant attitude Alec was going for was all too clear in his brother’s eyes but he decided to simply nod and leave him be. Since the day they’d met him Alec had been adamant about avoiding any direct contact with Magnus but over time he’d grown to find their neighbor oddly fascinating– from a distance of course. Jace would be lying if he said he didn’t find the whole thing incredibly tiring when Alec’s behaviors appeared to only anger Magnus but it was amusing to watch his brother take an interest in someone like Bane. He made a point of telling Alec how much he admired Bane’s ability to be so genuinely himself; secretly hoping it would inspire him to do the same. Jace liked Magnus, which is why the image of Jonathan sputtering angrily in the face of his sentence brought him such joy.

*****

“You left a mark on their door, you know.” Ragnor snickered. Dashing across the street to catch up with his friend. Magnus was taking long strides in his frustration which forced Ragnor into a brisk jog to keep up. “Better hope they don’t bill you for damages. Knowing those rich bastards it’s probably antique.” 

Magnus stopped on the sidewalk to check the mailbox; hoping the cool breeze would whisk away some of his remaining frustrations. Most people would characterize him as a cheery, fun loving person–and he was. But three things he has very little patience for? Bigots, bullies, and acid washed jeans. That damn frat ran rampant with all three. 

He took a deep breath and scanned the medium sized building in front of him. When he first spoke to his friends about starting an organization like this he never would have considered housing it on Greek Row but from the second he saw this building he couldn’t imagine putting it anywhere else. The worn brick may seem shabby compared to the grandeur of the surrounding ‘estates’ as they call them but Magnus saw the warmth in it. Warmth is what he needed when he was starting out on this campus. It was integral for what he wanted to create for the kids like him. The kids who were seen as different or other. Whether that meant gay, poor, or the wrong color; anyone who felt like they didn’t fit in could find their place in the world right here. So while the white trim may seriously need a new coat and the tiny porch may need a few railing pickets replaced Magnus knew it was the right spot. It may not be a mansion or an estate but it was, every bit, a home. 

“On second thought,” Ragnor interrupted his reminiscing. “If they try to bill you, you could _counter_ bill them to get the spray paint removed. Maybe you could gouge the prissy shits for a whole new set for the sign!” he finished with a big smile.

He was referring to the large metal letters that Magnus had had custom-made for the organization. It was meant to be a little snub at all the obnoxious greek letter plaques hanging on all the fraternities along the street. During their first week here, someone, (likely Jonathan) had climbed up to spray paint a stem under the V. So instead of it reading G.A.V, it said GAY. The kids found it hilarious so he never had it fixed. Besides, as long as you could tell what it was meant to say he didn’t really care. 

The acronym stood for their motto: ‘Gaudeo apud varietas.’ Which was _supposed_ to mean ‘Rejoice in variety’...and just like that he felt the anger dissipate away.

Magnus reached out quickly to smack Ragnor in the back of the head. Struggling to fight a smile when he choked on his gum in surprise. “I still can’t believe you let me build this whole organization around a slogan that doesn’t even make any damn sense.” 

When Ragnor finally caught his breath he turned to Magnus, eyes wide with indignation. “First of all, I nearly died so do yourself a favor and prepare for a lawsuit.” Magnus let himself grin at that. 

“Secondly, don’t blame me. Blame google translate. Your assumption that I would know Latin simply because I’m from England is your own fault.”

“I should have known,” Magnus muttered. “You moved from London to Iowa. They probably kicked you out. An English exile.” 

“I will have you know that Iowa has one of the most lovely fall seasons in the entire continental US and I was forced to move for my parent's work."

Magnus then spotted the two people lounging on the porch. Well, one was lounging, sprawled across the chaise sofa in her scrubs. The second was standing against the brick column, his lips quirked into a smirk at something the exhausted woman said. Magnus tuned out Ragnor’s ramblings entirely to make his way up the sidewalk, quickly hopping up the front steps two at a time. The younger man shot an amused glance his way as a greeting; doing his best not to interrupt the animated rant his companion was giving.

Catarina has been a fixture in this organization since the days it was nothing more than a dream. So everyone here knew the best course of action during moments like this was just to allow her the space and time to vent whatever frustrations caused this particular set of dramatics. She was currently laying across the entire sofa. Her head hanging over the edge of a cushion; giving herself an inverted view of the world around her. 

When she spotted Magnus settling into another chair she raised an accusing finger in the direction of the smirking young man. “Magnus! Your little prodigy has no sympathy at all for my suffering. Look at him smile.” 

Magnus sank further into the soft cushions of his seat. “Raphael, mi cielo, please don’t get her started. If I have to hear more horror stories about her shifts in the clinic I may never have sex again.” 

Ragnor plopped onto the cement ledge under the window next to Magnus, his back pressing into the large sheet of glass. “What does that even mean, Magnus? ‘Sea yellow’?"

“Cielo,” Raphael corrected. “It means heaven or sky and I’ll forever regret teaching it to him. He said it was for a girl he was seeing.” He sunk to sit lightly atop the railing with a scowl that looked more like a pout. 

Catarina let out a long groan, effectively cutting short the teasing retort Magnus had in mind. When they brought their attention to her she continued, “Back to the topic at hand,” she grumbled pointedly, “which is me and my suffering. Speaking of the clinic though what were you guys doing across the street?”

“Just the usual.” Ragnor snickered as he picked through the backpack propped against the sofa. “A little damage to private property, a little aggravated assault, same old same old.” He plucked a baggie of granola bars from the side pocket before resettling against the cool glass with a smile. 

Catarina glared at Magnus; rather unconvincing considering she was still hanging upside down with her pink sneakers sticking in the air. She'd always been the voice of reason in their little family so it didn't surprise Magnus that she seemed unimpressed with Ragnor’s dramatized summary. 

“First of all,” he chuckled, “do I even want to know why you see the clinic and it’s infinite horrors as a good segway to the frat boy knuckle draggers?” 

“Let’s just say I see a _lot_ of those boys in the clinic and I’m not saying it’s related but I also see a lot of prescriptions for penicillin heading that way. Helps with the burning and itching...” she finished with a smirk before she raised a finger as if to correct herself, “Well, not _all_ of them. Haven’t seen Dear Ol’ President Lightwood in the patient’s chair.” 

“Ha!” Magnus spouted as his brow furrowed again. “Who _does_ get to see him? I’m sure he’d just send someone in his place.” His friends all seemed amused with his grumbling which definitely didn’t help alleviate his annoyance. “He could be bleeding out somewhere and still send Jace to grab his bandages because he’s ‘too busy’ doing god knows what.” 

“He _has_ come to the clinic, Magnus. Just not as a patient.” Cat said, finally sitting upright. “He came with Jace once. He seemed really nice actually.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at her. “Speaking well of Alec Lightwood in my presence? What kind of a friend are you, Catarina?”

“Hey. I’m just saying,” she mumbled as she tightened her laces. “He seems alright. Maybe he’s really busy? Can’t be a walk in the park taking charge of all those frat guys.” 

Just as Magnus readied another cutting remark their attention was hijacked when Raphael snorted from his perch on the fence. His own attention focused on something across the street. 

Following his line of sight Magnus felt irritation spike back up at the sight of Alec Lightwood casually trotting his way down the stone pathway out of the fraternity. He was wearing a dark hoodie, white basketball shorts, and sneakers.

As Alec took off down the sidewalk at a comfortable jog Raphael turned back to them with a grin. “He’s literally taking a walk through the park.”

Catarina quickly started gathering up her things purposefully avoiding Magnus’ eyes. “He’s jogging not walking.”

Ragnor was smiling too. Entirely too pleased with the situation. “Either way, the comedic timing there....priceless.” 

Magnus stood with a huff. The realization that not only was the reclusive leader _not_ busy with anything pressing but that he had also been there when Magnus went over was giving him a migraine. He needed a drink.

*****

Alec sifted through the papers strewn across his desk absently. Why they made him monitor the members grades at all baffled him considering how he was unable to actually punish them in any real sense. Each member of the fraternity was somehow related to the original 13 members that started the ‘institution’ that was Tau Omnicron Pi. It was the only way in. All 16 current members had to prove their heritage before they could join but once they were in it was unheard of for someone to leave, willingly or forced out. Family was one of the original fundamentals. ‘Timê, oikia, and ethos’ or in English: honor, family, and tradition. Alec was typically afforded the right to punish the men in whatever way he saw fit but there were some members that knew all too well how limited his rank really was. 

There were four guys sitting below the minimum expected GPA. Three of them would be fine after a firm warning. The biggest problem was, as always, Jonathan Morgenstern. He was going to do whatever he wanted and Alec would still somehow be held responsible. The guy was a total loose canon. He knew that as long as he didn’t flunk out of college all together he was guaranteed a spot in the frat. And even if his grades got that low, his father could bribe the Dean to look the other way. 

After an acceptable amount of wallowing Alec shoved the papers back into the file they had come in and stepped away from the desk. There was no point in stressing out about it right now. He took a few steps around the room to get the blood flowing back through his legs. He’d been going over member files for the last 2 hours and he’d been studying for his upcoming test a while before that. 

Alec found his way to the large window facing the street to admire the changing leaves. Autumn was his favorite season. The air felt crisp and fresh. The bright colors of the trees always seemed to lift his spirits. As he took in the sight of the beautiful reds and oranges tinting the trees Alec’s eyes skittered to a familiar face frowning in his direction from across the street and he twisted away from the window so fast he knocked his shin against the dresser to his left. Rubbing furiously at the spot where a bruise was sure to form he couldn’t help but chastise himself for acting so childish. Here he was, a grown man, hiding in the shadows just because Magnus was looking his way. Why was he just standing there glaring anyway? It’d been over a week since the last time he stormed over here and Jonathan has hardly left his room. _What could he be mad about now?_ Alec crept back to the window, crouched low, to peek over the sill carefully. 

Magnus was now talking to one of three guys wheeling kegs into the G.A.V house, his attention back to directing the many people coming in and out. He must be throwing another party. Alec let his eyes scan over Magnus while he spoke to a passing student.

He couldn’t help but notice right away that Magnus was certainly not dressed for the chill of fall. Tight distressed jeans; the black fabric wearing away completely in spots and revealing splashes of golden tan skin. His shirt was a loose pink….satin material? Silk maybe? Alec could only compare it to the kind of fabric fancy sheets were made of. 

_Oh._

There's a thought. Bedsheets. Magnus. Magnus and bedsheets. Alec shook his head, as if the action would forcibly halt that particular train of thought. That's enough Magnus for today, he decided. 

He had a million other things to be worried about. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Magnus bend to wipe at a smudge on his glossy shoes and his brain scrambled to focus on the issues he was supposed to be handling.

Yes, many things to worry about. 

Member GPAs.

_Magnus’ pants._

Frat fees.

_Magnus’ legs in those pants._

Dealing with Jonathan.

…..

_………..butt._

“Alec!” Jace’s voice cut through the silent room unexpectedly, spurring what was sure to be a ridiculous blush across Alec’s face. In an attempt to cover up his ogling he nodded sternly at nothing in particular before standing out of his crouching position. Turning to face his brother; he forced his face into a flat expression.

Jace stood in the door frame with a large bundle of clothes in his hands, a wide smirk plastered across his face. “I called you a few times.” He informed before nodding toward the window. “Whatcha looking at?”

Alec stepped away from the glass. “Leaves.” 

“Leaves…” he hummed. His smile grew even more as he took in the splotchy pink toning Alec’s pale skin. Jace took a few steps into the room; his usual smile quickly replacing the teasing smirk and Alec barely held in a sigh of relief. “The boys wanna go out tonight. First night of spirit week, hit a couple bars, and you’re coming.” 

“No,” he corrected immediately. “I’m not. I’ve got too much shit to deal with here. You all can go if you want but–” 

“No buts, dude. You need a night off and I already had Izzy pick out your costume.” Jace stepped forward with the bundle in hand to drop it into Alec’s grasp. “Your bow’s downstairs.” 

A moment of panic struck. “My _what_? What is this?” he sputtered. 

Jace was already leaving the room but he flashed a smile over his shoulder. “First night of spirit week is Fall Frenzy so everyone is wearing costumes. We’re leaving in an hour.” 

Alec frowned at the clothes in his hand. There was no point in fighting it when both his siblings teamed up so Alec quickly resigned himself to whatever this night was going to entail. That is until a piece of the costume slid from his hands, it’s smooth black material pooling on the floor.

“Wait,” he nearly hollered, “are these leather chaps?!”

*****

“Respect your elders boy and move aside.” Ragnor growled. 

Raphael stood firm, reaching protectively around the first row of kegs. “You’re supposed to sober cab and Magnus said no one was to touch these before tomorrow night.”

The two continued their standoff, snapping back and forth, completely oblivious to their amused audience. Beside a few of the younger members there also stood Magnus, Catarina, and their friend Dorothea. 

“Okay,” squeaked one of the kids, a newer member who’d found his way here when his roommate all but refused to share his dorm with him after he walked in on the poor boy kissing his boyfriend goodbye. “We’re gonna go!” the small group started for the door. 

Cat held an arm out to block their path. She was all but glaring; though there was a motherly concern in her expression. “Call when you’re done and we’ll come pick you up. I don’t want you guys walking around drunk when that asshole roommate of yours is still bothering you.” 

Magnus nodded, “Rag and I are on sober cab duty so call whenever. We’ll be there.” 

The boy smiled before ducking under Catarina’s arm to get to his shoes. After the group left Ragnor shuffled his way over, an empty solo cup in hand. “Remind me why we need two sober drivers?” he moaned. “Why do I have to sit around bored when everyone else is out having fun?”

Magnus chuckled. “Who said we’ll be bored? You know how I love a little school spirit, Rag.” He barely paused to shoot a hand out and grab the back of Raphael’s shirt when he tried to sneak by on his way up the stairs. “We’re _all_ going to celebrate spirit week! Cat, get the costumes.” 

After a few moments of struggle, both emotional and physical, Magnus was admiring the two men in their costumes. Raphael and Ragnor stood in the den, gawking in horror at the blue tunics they’d been forced into. Raphael scratched at where the frills of his collar rubbed against his skin while Ragnor pulled at the leather belt from which a model rapier hung at his side. The plastic sword tapping against the loose fabric of their medieval style pants. Magnus rolled his eyes at their dramatic fidgeting. The costumes were tasteful and the two had never looked more dashing in their lives. He stepped forward to complete the set. Three matching costumes. 

Raphael glared at him upon his approach. “What the hell are we even supposed to be? Knights of the Round Table?” 

“No dear boy, even better! We're The Three Musketeers!” He adjusted his hat in the mirror hanging behind the couch; repositioning the feather plume sticking from the top when he realized, “Where are your hats? Your masks?” 

“If you think I’m wearing that hat then all that product in your hair must be seeping into your skull. I’m British and even I think that’s posh.” Ragnor snapped. 

Cat, Dorothea, and another girl named Helen walked in the room just as Raphael kicked his hat across the floor. The third young lady knelt to snag the hat off the ground, “This is pretty,” she stated as she ran her fingers along the feather's edge before handing it back to Magnus and he noticed the gilded tiara she had wrapped around her forehead. Her pale blonde hair was pulled back away from her face in an elegant style showcasing the pointed tips of her ears. Helen was the iconic Princess Zelda.

Catarina and Dot clearly went a simpler approach for the festivities. Cat was sporting an old set of scrubs torn and stained with fake blood paired with gruesome makeup to complete her zombie costume. Dot had a set of cat ears and a tail. Like the year before. When she saw the frown he was giving her she raised a hand to silence the coming lecture. “I don’t wanna hear it, Mag. If we aren’t going out this is what you get.” 

Magnus scowled but chose not to press the issue; instead deciding to just get the night started. Who knew when the kids were going to be back. 

After 2 rounds of Jenga and half a game of Monopoly the group were taking a moment to settle down; strewn across the room like ragdolls. Everyone but the sober cabs had worked their way through multiple bottles of wine and alcohol and monopoly seemed to be leading them into dangerous territory. Terf wars, crooked landlords, and under the table dealings had Cat ready to strangle the other players. 

Helen, ever the calmest, was spinning a jenga block around the table top with her fingertip. Her head fell to the side to level an easy smile at Magnus. “So how is the podcast going? Any big plans coming?”

Magnus failed to contain a sigh at the mention of his latest hobby. For the last few months he’s been experimenting with an LGBT focused podcast. He figured he could use it to reach students who didn’t know about the G.A.V while also discussing issues and news that mattered to him. The problem was that he was already running out of ideas for the show. It was called Bi Design and he was proud to say he’d managed to grow a decent following but as the number of listeners went up so did the pressure. Magnus wasn’t typically an easily intimidated person but when it came to something like this, something as personal and dear to him as the LGBT community, he found himself struggling with the attention. 

Magnus felt a rush of relief when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He gave Helen a soft smile, “I’m tossing around a few ideas.” 

He pulled himself off the floor and answered the call. Whichever kid had the phone shouted over the chaotic background noise about being done for the night, their words slurring heavily. He got the name of the bar and hung up after telling them to wait inside. Ragnor was already up and reaching for his sneakers.

“Not those,” Magnus cut in. “wear the boots for your costume! They were expensive!” 

Besides a dramatic groan he put up no real fight before sliding the boots on and waiting at the door with his hand out for the keys. Along with the keys Magnus also slapped the masquerade style mask into his grasp. “If you’re not going to wear the hat you have to wear the mask!” he demanded on his way towards the car; leaving no chance for argument. 

*****

The Hunter’s Moon was the most popular bar in the area. While it wasn’t necessarily a ‘college bar’, on any given night there was bound to be at least some students crammed in the booths or playing pool in the bar hall. So when Alec shuffled in behind the other guys from the frat and was greeted with a rowdy cheer from other costumed people he found tonight was no exception. The bar was packed wall to wall with witches, gladiators, and a predictable array of ‘sexy’ versions of….literally anything. When he spotted what seemed to be an attempt at a sexy zombie Alec looked down at his own costume with a renewed sense of gratitude. Izzy could’ve chosen a worse costume than Robin Hood.

A glance at Jace’s chosen costume, or lack thereof, solidified that thought. He was dressed as Rocky from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, which consisted of nothing but tiny golden shorts. His own leather pants may be pushing it but at least they weren’t uncomfortable and they were also by far the most scandalous part of his outfit: a fitted forest green hooded tunic paired with a dark brown vest, black boots, and a prop bow and quiver. 

Within a few minutes the group had settled around one of the many tables off to the side and Alec relaxed a bit more. The bar was bustling with energy, they hadn’t run out of mozzarella sticks, and the guys were all happy. Well, everyone except Jonathan, who was still on social probation and therefor banned from drinking or socializing but that was easy to ignore as long as he stayed quiet. 

They got over an hour and a few drinks into their night before trouble struck. Jace had slipped away a few minutes ago to chat with a girl standing at the bar; a few of their group following suit shortly after. Including Alec, there were just 4 members still sitting at the table; himself, Underhill, Pangborn, and Jonathan. He was just about to excuse himself to the restroom when the door swung open to reveal a vaguely familiar pair of students. They looked barely old enough to be here at all but before Alec could place where he knew them from, Jonathan, broke his silence with a loud groan. 

He was scowling at the kids who had made their way to the bar with his nose twisted in disgust. “As if my night wasn’t shit enough,” he snarled “now the damn queer kids are here.” 

In an instant Alec felt all the cheer hanging in the air dissipate into nothing. 

Pangborn chuckled into his beer, shot Jonathan a smile in agreement, and suddenly Alec felt the heat hanging in the air press in around him. Instantly aware of how many people were in the bar with them, their bodies giving off more and more warmth. 

“It’s bad enough I can’t drink. Now I’ve lost my appetite.” Jonathan sneered; pushing away the basket of nachos before him. 

Alec cleared his throat, his mind scrambling for an excuse to leave. Not for the first time, Alec cursed his own position. The weight of expectations bearing down on the fire in his gut. A familiar feeling. It was no secret that the institution he’d been raised in saw any kind of deviation from the standard as wrong; homosexuality perverse. But before Magnus moved across the street it wasn’t a topic that came up often. He had been free to pretend. Even in their circle it was considered unseemly to be so open about the distaste they held for anyone who didn’t follow their ‘traditional’ values. Ever since the G.A.V showed up it was almost impossible to ignore. Alec felt ashamed to say there were times he wished Magnus had never come here. It was easier to pretend. 

Underhill shifted in his seat. When Alec glanced his way he was surprised to see the spark of disgust in his eyes, not at the kids sitting at the bar but at the two men across the table. When he spoke that same revulsion was etched in his words, “Morgenstern, what the hell is your problem?”

Jonathan faltered for just a second before he turned back to glower across the table, “What did you say to me?”

“I said,” he clipped “what the _hell_ is your problem? They aren’t bothering anybody. You are. So leave them alone.”

There was a moment of tense silence where Jonathan’s dark glare seemed to shift. The initial affront melting away to reveal a fresh mask of mocking disdain. “Sympathetic are you?” When Underhill's eyes fly wide Jonathan flashes his teeth in a malicious grin. “You always stick up for those little freaks. Some might question your reasoning.”

Alec should say something. He needs to stop this but the air is so thick it feels like he’s submerged, sucking in hot torrents of water. There’s anger flaring in his chest but above that is fear. If Jonathan finds out...it’s over. He’d lose his position. His parents– 

“Maybe I’m just not a fucking asshole, Morgenstern. A foreign concept to someone like you, I’m sure.” Underhill spat, rising to his feet. It was this movement that snapped Alec out of his panic; as if he had broken through the surface of the water back into the fresh air. 

He shot a hand out to catch Underhill’s shoulder and gently forced him back down into his chair. Snapping his attention to Jonathan he could feel the anger rolling off his own body in waves. “I suggest you sit there and shut your mouth before I extend your probation. This is exactly the type of shit that got you in trouble in the first place.”

Angry splotches bloom across the sharp angles of Jonathan’s face but before he has the chance to respond Jace shuffled back to the table with a large tray of shots. His face falls the second he takes in the tense atmosphere but when Alec shakes his head he takes the hint to move past whatever had transpired. Instead he does his best to hype the vibe back up. “Shots, dickheads! 3 for everyone, courtesy of the very hot bartender.” he says before doling out everyone’s portion. When three shots remain it’s clear that the girl behind the bar had included a share for Jonathan. 

Uncharacteristically, Alec snagged the extras and downed them one after the other before anyone could say anything. Most of the guys started laughing and quickly followed suit when he started tossing back his own share. 

On the last shot Jace caught his arm with a frown, “You okay?” 

Alec nodded once before chasing the burn of his remaining shot. Jace didn’t seem to believe him entirely but Alec tuned him out. He slid off the stool without another glance to make his way over to the bar. He never liked the taste of alcohol but drinking that much liquor with nothing to chase it down felt like it had burned every nerve from his lips to his stomach. By the time he made it back to the table he could already feel the cold chills in the pit of his belly and halfway through the last of a number of mixed drinks his head was hanging low against the cool surface of the table. Jace did his best to check on him every once in a while but the guys were starting to get rowdy considering the plentiful flow of shots that got sent to their table. 

Everyone seemed to have shaken off the argument from earlier but Alec felt it sitting like a rock in his gut. He was angry. At Jonathan, at his parents and everyone like them, and he was angry at himself for letting them make him feel ashamed after all this time. There was nothing wrong with him. That’s what he’s fought to make himself realize all his life and yet he was still sitting here terrified someone would find out. Alec lifted his head to press his other cheek against the table; letting the chilled varnish sap away some of the heat pulsing off his face. 

He could see the bar now. Those kids were still there. A young man stumbling off to the side to make a phone call before returning to his friends. Alec watched as he slid comfortably under the arm of the boy next to him and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. The whole group groaned dramatically and a few tossed peanuts at the couple lightheartedly. They all looked so happy. That happiness seemed to waft through the air to brush against the dark cloud that was Alec Lightwood. He found himself wondering if... had he been born to another family, if he would be able to love so freely. Alec stood to his feet; swaying for a moment to settle the sloshing feeling in his head before scooping up his bow and quiver.

Jace immediately approached, his brow knit with concern. “What’s up, Alec? You okay?”

“I’m gonna go home.” he grumbled.

“Well, wait a sec I’ll get Morgenstern to drop you off–”

“No!” Alec interrupted. “He– he needs to drive everyone else. I’ll just...uber or something.” Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket to open the app and waved the thing in Jace’s face. “See? Ten minutes away.”

“Are you sure? You seem...off.”

Alec nodded then reconsidered the words before shaking his head side to side. “Yes to the first part! No, to the second. You confused me.”

Jace laughed then grabbed at Alec’s elbow to steer him toward his chair. Alec tugged his arm back with a frown. “I’m gonna wait outside.” He gestured to the air around them. “Too hot.” 

He waved off any more of Jace’s attempts to double check his state of mind in favor of weaving through the crowd towards the exit. As soon as the cool air hit his face Alec let out a sigh and plopped down on the curb; pushing the hair off his forehead with both hands. Then, after what could have been any amount of time, headlights shined in his peripheral vision. Less than 10 feet away a flashy SUV slowed to a stop. When no one got out Alec leaned back to pull out his phone, the leather pants forcing him almost on his back before he could tug it loose from his pocket. He tapped the screen to find the details of the car he was waiting for only to find that he had yet to actually call for one. He must have gotten distracted before he could send through the request. Doing so, the app quickly notified him that the closest car was now 35 minutes away. “Wonderful.” he groaned. 

The passenger side door of the SUV swung open then. Alec watched as a tall man hopped out of the vehicle. He couldn't hear what he was saying but it sounded like he was bickering with the driver. He strut up the sidewalk walking backwards to continue whatever conversation he had going with the man who remained in the car. The latter periodically hollering his retorts out the window. The passenger was still facing away from Alec but when he threw his head back laughing at something the driver said Alec found himself smiling. When the man reached the door he turned to pull it open, removing a strange hat as he entered and Alec noticed he was wearing some kind of mask. Like the ones worn at a masquerade ball; covering only the space around the eyes. ‘ _What kind of costume was that?’_ he pondered. Not that he could say anything. He didn’t even pick his costume. If he had his way he would’ve never even dressed up. 

There was a loud bang as the door to the bar swung open too hard and knocked against the side of the building, startling Alec nearly into cardiac arrest. As he tried to calm his heartbeat Alec vaguely registered the kids from the bar tumbling out onto the sidewalk; cackling. The boy from before was wearing the fancy hat now, his steps purposeful and proud, much to the delight of his friends. At the rear of the group, cautiously herding the pack, was the man from the SUV. 

His thick black hair was short on the sides but long on top. Random pieces were sticking up in different directions making him seem all the more frazzled as he sheep dogged the drunk students toward the SUV. The driver quickly made his way over to assist his friend in wrangling the pack as a few started to break away. Alec chuckled to himself at the sight of two grown men herding six drunks like cattle. After the kids were in the vehicle and hopefully strapped in, the man in the mask was stomping back towards the bar after being pushed from the vehicle. Alec had heard him bark something about kids forgetting their phones and now he was heading his way. Once again ducking into the bar in a hurry. Maybe it was because his head was still swimming but when he reappeared Alec could swear that the golden threads of the man's mask were glowing. Twirling around the warm brown of his eyes like coils of smoke. Alec smiled again as the masked stranger took a few hesitant steps closer and Alec could make out some more of his features. The top he was wearing looked like it had been tailored to showcase his lean frame. 

“Hmm,” Alec hummed with a dopey grin. “Pretty.”

“Lightwood?” 

Alec blinked as the man, who he just now realized was less than a foot from his face, leaned over to peer curiously at him. He just said his name. Odd. The masked man spoke again.

“Alec Lightwood? Are you okay?” 

His voice was nice. Soft. Alec nodded slowly, still smiling. “Good. Jus’ waiting.” He pointed at his new friend. That’s what he decided he was. A very pretty friend. “You know my name.”

Behind the mask there was a flash of confusion in those pretty brown eyes. “Yes. I do.”

The SUV pulled forward suddenly just to stop right in front of them. The man behind the wheel complained about something but Alec was getting too tired to care about whatever the grumpy sounding man was saying. His new friend sounded hesitant when he replied then the car drove off down the street. 

Alec watched it go for a second then turned back to where the masked man was still standing, he gestured down the street. “Your ride left you.” 

The man chuckled a bit. “Yeah,” he squat to be at Alec’s eye level. “He’ll come back after dropping the kids off. You look like you could use some company.” 

“Rides coming,” was his eloquent response. He flashed his phone in the other man’s face where the uber app was open to show how far away the car was. 

The man in the mask squinted against the sudden brightness, frowning once his eyes adjusted. “Alec, this says–” 

“What are you?” Alec cut in, his eyes scanning up and down the man’s outfit. “Are you supposed to be a Prince?"

“What? No. I’m one of the Three Musketeers!” The man retorted with a groan.

Alec scoffed and made a face. “Pretty sure that costume only works with all three Musketeers.” 

“So it would seem.” he grumbled. The masked man stood straight and tugged the mask off with a pout. It took a moment but when Alec’s brain was able to process what he saw his smile faltered.

_Magnus._

_Not good._

*****

Magnus jumped back as Alec shot to his feet. Instinctively, he reached out to grab his arm when the tall man swayed dangerously but the second he found his balance Alec tugged his arm out of Magnus’ grasp. He started stumbling sideways down the street muttering something under his breath. 

Magnus let him get as far as the far side of the building before he called out, “Lightwood, I think you should wait here.” When Alec kept going he looked around for anyone else to handle this situation before jogging slightly to catch up. He couldn’t just let him go stumbling around all by himself, even if Alec hated him. The frat boy was leaning against the side of the building trying to focus on the world around him like it was shifting under his feet when Magnus tapped his shoulder. The light touch sent him flinching away violently and before Magnus could react Alec had tangled himself up in his own legs to crash into the trash cans lined against the walls. Alec sat, surrounded by a mess of trash, for a few seconds before he tried to get back up. Once again, Magnus reached out to pull him to his feet only for Lightwood to brush his hands off and topple back into the garbage strewn across the alley. 

Magnus stared in shock until a realization hit him. “Wow,” he scoffed. “I’m trying to help you! You would rather sit in _literal garbage_ than have me touch you?” The silence that followed was the only answer he received. Alec wasn’t even moving anymore. He just sat there in the filth of the alley staring at the ground. “You know what, Lightwood?” Magnus huffed, “Can you just call someone to come get you so we can be done with this? I know you hate me or whatever but after tonight we can just never–”

“Hate you?” Alec mused. “That’s not- I don’t hate you.” He was climbing to his feet again and Magnus let him do so without assistance. With the support of the wall he sighed deeply and gave Magnus a strange look, there was an unexpected conflict in his eyes. “I don’t hate you. I just...” he ran a hand over his face. “You–you’re always just doing whatever you want and you act how you want.” 

Magnus raised a brow in question. “And that bothers you?”

“No.” His eyes shifted away for a second, a blush starting to peek through his cheeks. “Sort of,” he corrected. “but just because I think it’s...admirable.”

This boy wasn’t making any damn sense. Magnus’ face twisted into a scowl. “Admirable? That’s how you treat people you find admirable? Like they aren’t worth your time?” 

Alec groaned in frustration. “That’s never been what I meant to–” he took a step away from the wall, unsteadily swaying on his feet. His brow furrowed as he took a deep breath. A whirlwind of emotions flicking across his features like shuttering frames on an old movie before his chiseled features settled, the smallest quirk ticking up in the corner of his lips. “I have never been able to do that.” Magnus could see the second his eyes clouded over. A faraway look taking his muddled mind somewhere outside the dirty alley they stood in. “They all expect me to be a certain way, since I was a kid. President Alec Lightwood. Anything else is disappointing.” His gaze cleared, refocusing sad hazel eyes straight through to Magnus’ core, “Seeing you living so… true to yourself," he said. "It's hard.” 

There was a pause as Magnus tried to absorb the new information. Unsure of how wise it was to have a conversation like this with someone so clearly out of sorts. Not to mention someone he wasn’t on good terms with. “So– why can’t you? Even I have heard how happy people are with your leadership….I’m sure they would want you to be yourself.” 

Alec’s head fell back, releasing a laugh of sorts into the darkness of the sky. “Not really,” he murmured to the heavens before settling his gaze back on Magnus. “You don't know how they are. Especially Morgenstern. If he finds out, it’s over for me. Him and his homophobic father would have me out on my ass." he said, wagging a finger in the air.

“W–wait wait,” Magnus stammered. 

Alec watched the way Magnus’ mouth fell open with childlike curiosity, as if he hadn’t just dropped the discovery of the century. It was a few seconds before he seemed to realize what he’d let slip, his eyes flying wide before he surprised Magnus even further by bursting into a fit of laughter. 

“Well, that's out. First time I manage to actually admit that to someone is– in a dirty alley,” he cackled. “Izzy’s going to kill me. I should _not_ drink.” 

Before Magnus could speak or even fully process this situation the cheery tune of God Save the Queen started blaring from his pocket. Keeping an eye on the drunk man– _‘gay man’_ his brain cut in unhelpfully– who was kicking at the debris surrounding him with a lazy smile, he accepted the call.

Ragnor’s voice nearly ruptured his eardrum as he squawked, “Where the hell are you?!” 

“I’m in the alley next to the bar…” he answered. Alec stumbled again, only just managing to keep his feet under him. He flashed a triumphant smile at Magnus, who shot back a thumbs up for god knows what reason. This whole night had him shaken. “Pull up and help me get Lightwood in the car.” 

“Get who? Did you say Lightwood?”

Magnus hung up before closing the distance tentatively. “Alec, can I give you a ride home? I really don’t want to leave you here by yourself.”

Alec shrugged with that same sloppy grin. “Sure. Whatever.” 

The SUV pulled up at the end of the alley then Ragnor was shuffling their way warily. He squinted suspiciously at Alec who gave him a polite wave. “What the hell is happening? What did you do to him?” 

“I didn't do anything to him, Ragnor! He’s shitfaced!” he snapped in a hushed whisper. Not hushed enough he figured when Alec snorts from behind him.

“Guilty.” he said cheerfully. 

Magnus turned back to him with a smile which he returned with blinding enthusiasm. “Alec let’s get going, okay? Ragnor is gonna drive us and we’ll drop you off at home.”

“Yep, sounds good.” He quipped, gesturing in a way that looked a lot like finger guns causing Ragnor to balk in shock. Magnus shook his head in response to the flabbergasted face Ragnor gave him. He looked back to Alec before heading towards the car, checking every few feet to make sure Alec was following behind them. He let himself into the backseat without incident and they were on their way. 

The first few minutes of the ride passed quietly. Ragnor muttering to himself about sloppy American kids who can’t hold their liquor filling the silence like white noise. Magnus’ eyes flit to the rearview mirror every few seconds, Alec’s revelation still thrumming like a plucked chord in his mind. The passenger in question was slumped low in the backseat fiddling with some papers he’d snatched from the seat’s rear pocket, his bow and quiver tossed to the floorboards.

Magnus’ brows furrowed as he mentally flipped through their few interactions in the past, searching every moment for a sign. The cold dismissals Magnus remembered sharpening in his memories to reveal new details. What he’d taken to be elitist disinterest suddenly carried an edge of self preserving panic. Moments he had never even registered seemed to slide into place; split second flashes of hazel eyes watching him at school events, stuttered apologies as he slipped away. It suddenly dawned on him that in their entire history there was never a single moment where Alec had treated him with animosity. Or been anything but helpful to the students in his care at the G.A.V. Alec hadn’t been brushing him off because he didn’t care; he had simply been keeping Magnus at a distance. Not very friendly but never harmful. Which is more than can be said for others on campus. It was like all his memories were being repainted in another color. 

Magnus prided himself on being a great judge of character but in just the last hour his entire view of ‘the asshole frat boy’ had been changed and now he felt like he didn’t know Alec at all.

When his gaze returned to the rearview mirror he found himself trapped in the beautiful orbs of hazel staring back. The corner of Alec’s mouth quirked up in a grin and Magnus felt the click of a new slate snapping into place from somewhere within. 

  
  
  


_New slates are highly overrated…_ Magnus decided shortly. In the few minutes between their moment in the car and when they parked in front of the empty frathouse Alec had managed to nod off. Which led to Magnus and Ragnor struggling to support the barely conscious man up the cobbled pathway into the house. They each slung an arm over their shoulders to guide Alec’s stumbling feet in the right direction as well as hold him up when he slipped from semi conscious to knocked out entirely then back again.

Ragnor was already breaking a sweat when they approached the stairs of the front porch. If you were to judge by the horror that bloomed in his eyes at the sight of the six steps before them you’d think someone asked him to wrestle a bear naked and slathered in honey. 

Ragnor shook his head resolutely. “I say we drop him on the steps and wash our hands of this.”

Magnus would’ve slapped him if he wasn’t afraid of dropping Alec. Instead he pushed forward without a response at all. Alec’s head limply swung side to side but he was supporting more of his own weight now, mumbling quietly under his breath. When they got to the door Magnus started patting along the seams of Alec’s pants, feeling for the telltale shape of a keychain or the like. Within seconds he realized two things. Alec was wearing leather pants and said leather pants were definitely too tight for anything to fit in his pockets. 

“Good lord, mate. He’s _unconscious_.” Ragnor scolded, giving his friend a scandalized look which melted to realization when Magnus waved a set of keys he’d fished out of a vest pocket in Ragnor’s face. 

After a few tries he found the right key and the three men stumbled into the foyer the second the door swung open. 

Magnus dipped his head low to catch Alec’s eyes. “Hey, where’s your room? We’re at the frat.” he said slowly. 

After a second of confusion Alec looked around and smiled. “Third floor,” he chirped happily. 

“Hell no, Magnus.” Ragnor barked. “I am not hauling this comically large man up to the third floor. I’d rather eat glass.”

Alec shot a frown his way and slid his arm off the grumpy man’s shoulder. Magnus braced for the full burden of supporting Alec alone but he seemed to be carrying his own weight now, though he still leaned against Magnus like a crutch. 

“Rude.” Alec grumbled sleepily; turning to wrap his free arm around Magnus’ waist essentially pulling him into a hug. 

As if this night hadn’t thrown enough new discoveries his way; Magnus could now add the fact that Alec Lightwood, secret gay, was also a cuddly drunk. 

Had he ever read someone so wrong in his entire life? 

He pulled away a few inches before Alec tightened his hold, trapping Magnus against his chest with a grumble. Ragnor was watching them, a brow raised in a highly unimpressed fashion. 

“Rag, go find the kitchen and grab some water.” Magnus said. “I’ll get him upstairs, seems like he can walk better now.” 

“Looks that way,” he hummed. 

When he left the room Magnus tapped lightly on Alec’s back. “Lightwood, let’s uh– get you settled.”

Alec lifted his head from the crook of Magnus’ neck, where he had been tucked away, with a sigh. He stepped away just a bit, letting the arm around Magnus’ waist fall back to his side. He still had an arm around Magnus’ shoulders as he shuffled his way toward the grand staircase.

When the two pushed through the door at the top of the stairs Magnus lead them towards the bed sitting in the corner. Alec collapsed onto the pillowtop with a deep sigh. He twisted onto his back almost immediately and Magnus almost flinched when Alec swung his leg in the air, holding the long limb near Magnus’ eyeline. 

When he simply glanced at Alec with a raised brow, the drunk gave a grumpy sounding groan and twitched his ankle. A mumbled “boots” was the only explanation offered.

Magnus caught on shortly, rolling his eyes even as he tugged the laces loose to slide the heavy boot off, then doing the same to the other when another leg swung his way. 

Alec sat up when Magnus tugged at the lapel of his vest before shrugging out of the costume piece, eyes already closed. He was asleep before he hit the pillow.

In the silent moments before Ragnor was sure to pop in with the water he’d been charged to bring, Magnus shifted awkwardly by the bed. How did he end up here? Tucking Alec Lightwood into bed. If someone had told him this is how he would end the day this morning he would’ve called Catarina in to have the sad sap evaluated. 

Magnus scanned the sleeping man’s features, marveling at the absence of bitter frustration he normally felt at the thought of the fraternity President. What a change a day could make. A bit over an hour, really. From the moment the poor guy had let slip his most fiercely hidden secret. 

Alec was gay. He was gay and because of the people around him he’d never been able to simply _be_. Magnus couldn’t help but consider the irony; how many kids in this exact situation were living in the G.A.V? Kids who had to work their way through environments that tried to make them feel ashamed simply for the way they love. 

Alec flipped onto his stomach, nestling down into the covers. The sight spurned a new emotion to seep into his newly reforged image of Alec Lightwood: sympathy. 

Magnus took a step away from the bed, stepping lightly towards the desk along the far wall. He was careful not to jostle any of the rough little stacks of files and paperwork strewn across the worn surface as he snagged a single post it note and a pen.

He’d just barely set the note on Alec’s bedside table when Ragnor sauntered through the open door; peering at the giant man snoring softly from within the ball of blankets. 

Magnus grabbed the glass of water and placed it beside the note. Ragnor started towards the door, probably wholly ready to be done with the bizarre turn of events, only to falter when Magnus didn’t follow. Instead, he took a moment to adjust a few pillows, surrounding Alec like barriers to keep him from rolling onto his back. There was already a waste bin tucked between the sidetable and the mattress so Magnus felt confident there was little else he could do without sitting vigil at the boy’s bedside. Considering how this was the first time they’d interacted for longer than two minutes he figured that might be a tad inappropriate. 

Adamantly ignoring the way Ragnor was watching him with narrowed eyes, he turned on his heel to leave. As he went to close the door he spared one last glance at the bed, at the man he’d known and pretty much hated for 6 months. Yet as he made his way back to the G.A.V, he couldn’t deny the feeling that, in a way, perhaps he’d just met Alec Lightwood for the first time. 

*****

The sun was bearing down mercilessly through the skylight when Alec woke up. Bright rays of warmth swarming in to flush out the cobwebs in his head as soon as he pried his eyes open. The sudden onslaught of awareness sent throbbing aches to ricochet around within his skull. 

With a groan Alec turned away from the assaulting light, chasing after the fleeing wisps of sleep. 

When it became clear that the curse of consciousness was here to stay he chanced another peek into the light of midday flooding his room and saw the glass of water waiting on the side table. Alec sat up tentatively, ignoring the dull throbbing in his head, to chug the entire glass in one go. The cool water washing away some more of the blurriness sitting at the edges of his cognizance. 

Flashes of the night before started playing in his mind like an unfortunate highlight reel; darkness shrouding the moments between the few bits he could remember. The bar, the moment those kids from the G.A.V made their appearance, and Jonathan’s hateful tirade coming through in disappointing clarity. 

Then came those shots of whatever bottom shelf poison Jace had brought over. It was the remainder of the night he couldn’t get a firm grasp of. A span of hazy alcohol soaked memories; fading in and out at random. Alec fiddled with the glass absentmindedly, sliding his thumbs along the smooth surface as he flipped through the spotty frames.

Picking at whatever floated closest to the surface, he saw the kids at the bar. He felt the ache their joy brought him like an old sprain. Flinching away from the sadness stirring in his chest he moved onto the next fragment. He recalled the chill of the sidewalk under his thighs, then there was...a man? In this frame there was a shift in the mood of his rememberings. For the first time in this reel of unpleasantness there was no anger. A sudden reprieve in the misery of last night. 

The image of a masquerade-esque mask swam in his mind’s eye; blocking the memories below with it’s golden threads and interwoven pearls seated in a black velvet. A flash of soft brown glinting from the eyes of the mask. Then nothing but erratic shards of memory, half recollections. Headlights. Sitting...in an alley? Then stumbling up the stairs. The strong support of a lean body under his arm...Alec sat up in a rush, his back going ramrod straight. 

There was a man in his room last night. 

He had brought a man back to the frat; where anyone could’ve seen him. 

_What if someone saw him come in? What if somebody saw him leave?_ Alec went to pull his knees to his chest, an old habit of comfort from when he was young, to find his movements restricted. His legs felt like they were encased in cling wrap; the blankets adhering to him in a way that only stoked the flames of his anxiety. When he wrenched the covers away he felt a surprising wave of relief at the sight of the leather breeches Izzy had made him wear. Surely if anything had happened last night he wouldn’t have put these _back on_. 

“Okay,” he mumbled, “That’s- that’s one mystery solved.” The absurd relief at the sight of the leather pants ebbed away as soon as he tried to shift positions; the suffocating feeling of the material suctioned against his skin forcing him out of bed. After a few unsteady moments, he managed to peel the pants off, hurling them into a dark corner of his closet never to be seen again. Well, so he hoped. 

Alec shuffled back towards the bed, contemplating the likelihood of Jace bringing him an aspirin if he sent him a pleading text. As he pulled back the covers a flash of orange caught his eye. Stuck to the side table, just beside the glass, was a post it note. The elegant script was not familiar at all.

_“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Alec._

_I hope you know that._

_Being true to who you are is an integral_

_part of being truly happy and I_

_hope you get to a place where_

_that’s possible for you.”_

Alec took one heaving breath in a shaky attempt to stave off the panic creeping up in his veins. While it appeared that nothing had happened last night, someone definitely knew about him. And he had no idea who. It could be anyone. The overwhelming kindness in their words was the only thing keeping him from an emotional tailspin. Alec turned his focus inward once more. Trudging through the liquor soaked holes of his memory, he could only see the mask. The man in the mask must have been the one to bring him home. He latched onto the picture in his mind, springing off that one clear image toward anything his muddled mind had connected with the mask. He managed to piece together a few more moments. More feelings than images. Nothing he could use to find the man from last night. 

Alec stood there scouring the edges of his memories for what felt like an eternity. The pounding ache at his temples growing stronger every minute he spent probing around in the darkness for something he could use. Or some idea on how to handle the situation. Finding none, he plopped down on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. 

It was strange, really. Someone out there, possibly a stranger, knew his biggest secret. Something he’d never explicitly told _anyone_. Not even his siblings. Though they’d come to the conclusion on their own. Isabelle had even been there for him when he was working through the confusing feelings he found himself harboring for Jace when they were young; careful to avoid using any labels or pushing the conversation anywhere outside of Jace specifically. Whilst those feelings had never actually been romantic in nature both his siblings understood the fact that just because something was known, that doesn’t equate to it being open for discussion. Izzy was exactly what he’d needed back then. 

A sudden spark of clarity fired in his mind and Alec was getting dressed and out the door within five minutes. He needed to talk to Izzy about this. Even if they decided it was best to just let it go and hope for the best, sitting around freaking out about it on his own was going to drive him absolutely insane. 

Alec jogged down the stairs, running his fingers through the mess of old gel and product Jace had forced in his hair the night before in an attempt to reign it back in. He waved absently at the few men lounging around the den on his way out the door. His feet hit the sidewalk at a light jog. Isabelle lived in an apartment complex a few blocks away with some friends from college. She used to live in the sister sorority to his frat, just a few houses down the row but after their parents first attempt at setting her up with one of the members of the frat she’d left the sorority to live on her own. He had almost reached the opulent white manor of the sorority when he heard someone calling his name. 

Easing to a stop Alec turned on his heel and froze. Magnus was jogging to catch up, a hesitant smile pulling at the corners of his mouth and Alec felt his heart flutter in his chest at the sight. When was the last time Magnus had smiled at him? Their history had never been particularly friendly, in fact Alec was pretty certain Magnus disliked him. He certainly had reason. Alec shuffled from foot to foot nervously as Magnus stopped before him. 

Alec took a breath, quelling the nerves he got every time Magnus tried to corner him; naturally slipping into the stoic facade. “Bane,” he began, “how can I help you?” 

“Huh?” Magnus’ smile dropped for a split second, confusion furrowing his brow, but he recovered quickly; brandishing another friendly smile. “Not much, really. Just wanted to say good morning and see how you were feeling.” 

Alec frowned slightly at the warm concern Magnus was showing him, uncharacteristic as it was. “I– I’m fine. Thanks,” he mumbled, “If there’s nothing pressing I have somewhere I have to be…” Alec squinted in bewilderment at the sudden change in Magnus’ behavior before stepping away in the direction he had been going. Not making it even a full step before Magnus called out to him again. 

“Oh, wait! I was also going to give these back to you. You left them in the car last night.” Magnus reached into his bag and pulled out the bow and quiver from Alec’s costume. “No offense but you look a little rough Lightwood so I won’t keep you long I just didn’t really know what to do with these.” 

It took a moment for Alec to register what Magnus was handing him. _Why does Magnus have these? Did he say they were in his car?_ His head pounded. His questions dying in his throat when Magnus leaned into Alec’s space after looking up and down the nearly deserted street. 

When he speaks, his breathy whisper skitters across the skin of Alec’s cheek. “I meant what I wrote, Alec. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. If you ever need to talk or you need any resources, you can call me.” Magnus slips a piece of paper into his hand and Alec is all too aware of the way his fingers tickle lightly against his palm. His heart hammered away against his ribcage. Magnus pulls back with a grin. His voice is still quieter than necessary considering the mostly deserted nature of their street. “That’s my cell number so I’ll be available any time. Day or night.” Magnus takes a breath and the empathy Alec sees in his eyes makes the breath catch in his lungs. Magnus continues, “Having someone to talk to is really important.” He waves once then turns back towards the G.A.V leaving Alec frozen on the sidewalk. 

  
Magnus made his way all the way into the building by the time Alec managed to scrape together some form of higher functioning. “What…the fuck?” he whispered. A million thoughts blossoming in his mind all at the same time. Magnus wrote the note. Magnus smells amazing. His hands are so soft. He brought Alec home. What the hell happened last night? Did Alec make a fool of himself? Did anyone see them talking? Magnus gave Alec his phone number. 

He turned the paper over and over in his hand absentmindedly. A quick scan showed the same slanted writing as the note he found this morning. And with that, another thought jet forward to bloom in the front of his mind like the moon among the stars. Magnus knew he was gay. Alec found that realization putting his initial fears to rest. He wasn’t worried about him telling anyone. Magnus wasn’t that kind of person. But in its place another cause for alarm took hold. 

Magnus Bane, the person he’s been harboring… _admiration_...for, now knows he’s gay. His very attractive very bisexual next door neighbor not only knows he’s gay but seems very interested in developing a closer relationship than the distance Alec had carefully constructed to keep his secret safe. Most concerning of all these realizations was the fact that among all the concerns and worries, there was the distinct stirring of hope. Hope for the newly opened avenues their relationship could now take. 

Alec blocked it all away, putting walls up in his mind. He started off in the direction of Isabelle’s apartment again. More than ever, he needed someone to talk to. Alec pushed himself into a sprint, losing himself in the burning in his lungs. 


End file.
